vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer (Monster Strike)
Summary Lucifer is a sprite and one of the most powerful villains of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, higher with power-ups Name: Lucifer Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Sprite. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive vacuum of space and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Aura, Null Damage Wall (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Reactive Evolution, Warp, Statistics Amplification (Increases Speed and Strength), Sound Manipulation (Can produce a song that calls Satan), Plasma Manipulation, Transformation (Into Underworld Rebel Lucifer), Elemental Manipulation (Fires a large elemental sphere of Dark energy), Fire Manipulation, Damage Boost, Shockwave, Resistance to (Can resist fire), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). 'Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than Izanami who Created the Netherworld, a realm shown to contain countless stars, casually defeated Kamui and Fenrir X ), higher with Power-ups Speed: At least Supersonic+ travel speed with higher Reactions and Attack Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class higher with power-ups. Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Survived multiple attacks from other monsters on her level), higher with energy shields. Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters melee, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks. Standard Equipment: Elemental orbs. Intelligence: Gifted. As an sprite Lucifer has vast knowledge over dark forces, is described as really smart, expert combatant, knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: ''' Light-based attacks. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Lucifer comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Lucifer swiftly fires an energy lasser at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Lucifer swiftly fires an stronger energy blast at an idle opponent. *'Deity Wave Cannon:' Lucifer Strike Shot technique. Lining up the attack with its target, the Goddess discharges a powerful wave cannon which consists of a wide energy beam that lasts for several seconds. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of energy briefly surrounds Lucifer and damages nearby foes before dissipating. *'Double Energy Circle:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant energy rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. *'Protector Field:' an incredibly powerful green semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Lucifer's body, is Highly resilient. Note: *This profile is a composite of the incarnations of Lucifer from Monster Strike showed in both games and anime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Monster Strike Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Angels Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Plasma Users